


Michelle

by micahhhh



Series: things I write when hyperfixation go brrrrr [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Murder, Implied stabbing, bleeding mention, dream is a monster from hell, dreamnotfound, george used to be king, he gave george bruises not pogchamp, its a banger, michelle by sir chloe, sapnap is PISSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahhhh/pseuds/micahhhh
Summary: michelle by sir chloe has been stuch in my head so i guess im writing something about it ahahtw // blood , cuts , stabbing
Series: things I write when hyperfixation go brrrrr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Michelle

“Dream?” George shouted. Dream flinched, not really comprehending what had been going on around him. The only thing he was focusing on was the large wound in his arm, as the blood oozed out in a slower pace than before.

“Dream,” he questioned again, and he turned to see George with a slight smile on his face. 

Well, until he saw Dream. 

He automatically rushed to Dream’s side, thoughts now blurred as he looked at his best friend. “Dream? Are you o-okay?” He questioned nervously, watching Dream’s body as it violently shook.

“H-he did it. He- got me.” 

It’s all he could mutter out. He couldn’t focus on anything. Not the rushing of George as he grabbed the bandages, or the blood seeping through his clothing onto his skin, not the dried blood on his mouth. Nothing. 

_I’m getting cold._

“Who is he,” George asked, grabbing Dream’s arm to wrap it. Dream couldn’t do anything but shake his head violently. “I can’t- say... he’ll kill me. I can’t I can’t I ca-“

“Dream,” George started, wiping his blue hoodie on the ends of Dream’s mouth, not caring about the stains being left. “Just tell me. Who was it?” George removed the taller’s helmet, the heavy thud giving Dream a slight fright, which was something George picked up on.

Dream looked at George. He looked at the slightly tilted glasses sitting on the top of his face. He looked at his light freckles. He looked at his hair, which was slightly stuck to his face with the light sweat that was forming. He looked into his eyes as he wiped at his mouth.

_”You hurt him! You fucking left him in the dust when you could. This isn’t about me anymore, it’s about him!”_

_I didn’t mean to hurt him, I didn’t. I jus-_

“Dream are you okay?” George said, scaring Dream from the trance he couldn’t seem to get out of. “Who did it?” 

“George,” Dream rushed out, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry- I-I’m a fucked up person, I’m no good. Why do you still care? George, I-“

_I cannot breathe._

”Dream! Calm down, okay?” George went in for a hug, but stopped when he remembered the wound. “Wha- What are you talking about? You’re no good? Where did this come from?” 

Tears formed in Dream’s eye. “Why do you still care?”

George looked at Dream. He looked at his eyes, which were forming tears. He looked at his heavy freckles. He looked at his messy hair. He looked at him. And he looked broken.

”I care because it’s you. I’ve always cared. Where is this coming from?” George looked at Dream again as he reached his hand towards the bruise on his side, left by Dream himself.

Dream flinched as he touched it. “Bu- I’m a monster? I- I don’t deserve this.” 

_”You are a monster from hell! I don’t understand why he continues to care! You’re a fucking mess!”_

”I- I'm a m-monster from hell,” Dream said, his hand now shaking. George noticed as Dream moved his hand from his side, now going the the cut on George’s neck, again caused by Dream. “Dream! Wh-Why are you saying that?”

”Sa-Sapnap I’m sorry, George I’m sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...”

_”You are so cruel! You know he cried to me that night? That his best friend had hurt him. It was never about the kingship? His best friend had betrayed him, and didn’t even think twice before hurting him physically.”_

_“How could you?”  
_

He couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“I told Sapnap it was fine! I told him not to say anything!” That only made Dream more upset. 

“So I did hurt you?” George’s breath hitched. He stayed silent. “I made you cry? I made you question yourself?” More silence. 

“I’m sorry.”

_I’m such a fool._

And that’s when the first sob raked his body, and he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore as he fell onto George, tears rushing down onto George’s lap. George felt guilty. “Dream, it’s okay. You aren’t a monster. Humans make mistakes.” Tears continued to rush, and the sobs increasingly got louder.

_“You are a monster from-“_

_Thud._


End file.
